SEVEN MINDS Tres Mentes, Tres Almas, Un Solo Cuerpo
by GenesisPrime117
Summary: Alexandra,piloto del Jaeger MIND,manejado por un equipo de 3,sufre un accidente en el que ella termina fuera del Jaeger en pleno combate y descubre que puede manejarlo a distancia.Por desgracia,los 3 terminan en coma al haber sufrido daños en el enlace durante la pelea,pero ella es la única que aleja de las maquinas por años pero Herc se encargara de traerla de vuelta.
1. Prologo

_Jaegers_

Grandes maquinas hechas por la humanidad con el único objetivo de protegerse... Funcionan a través de un puente llamado "El enlace", los pilotos se unen con una máquina a través de sus recuerdos.

 _Kaijus_

Son formas de vida extraterrestre que llegaron a la tierra a través de las profundidades del océano pacífico.  
¿Su objetivo? Sigue siendo desconocido, pero cuando aparecen, estas criaturas se dedican a destruir todo a su paso.

(...)

Mi nombre es Alexandra, yo era un piloto y mis amigos peleaban conmigo en un equipo..."MIND". Estoy con ellos desde hace muchos años, cuando la Guerra Kaiju comenzó. Se volvieron mi familia y lo son todo para mi; pero desde que peleamos con esa criatura, Sharpspace, los perdí...

Era un kaiju de categoría desconocida.  
Cuando se estaba aproximando a las costas de México, nos llamaron para que saliéramos a combatir. Nos informaron que podía utilizar su cuerpo como arma así que estábamos conscientes de eso, pero no estábamos preparados para combatir a algo mucho mas grande que nuestro Jaeger, esa cosa era realmente enorme y verdaderamente ágil...

La batalla fue un desastre, pero logre ganarla sola... MIND fue extremadamente dañado y Adam e Ian no pudieron soportarlo, quedaron inconscientes en combate para después caer en un coma.

Muchos quedaron sorprendidos por tal pelea, pero a otros no nos importaba eso, nos preocupábamos por la salud de quienes estaban padeciendo.  
La situación resulto ser demasiado para mí y decidí desaparecer, comencé a viajar y por fin me establecí.

He podido llevar una vida tranquila durante 7 años, buscando formas de despertar a mis amigos a pesar de que aun continúan los ataques de Kaiju.

Ahora, después del reciente ataque en Sidney, Herc Hansen, un viejo amigo, me ha buscado con el fin de reintegrarme en un equipo de pilotos. Después de conversar por un rato el tema, me convence y en este momento estoy en un helicóptero de camino al Shaterdome de Hong Kong, la última estación de carga para jaegers que se encuentra en operaciones, donde fueron enviados los últimos pilotos del mundo, capaces de pelear y dirigirse al abismo.

Pero se que las cosas serán diferentes esta vez, ya no hay un equipo para mi, ya no controlaré a un solo Jaeger, ahora se de lo que es capaz mi cuerpo y he mejorado, también se que cuando suba allá y empiece Seven Minds todo el mundo será testigo de ello.

* * *

 _ **Desde aquí informo que voy a publicar de nuevo los capítulos porque los documentos de esta historia desaparecieron de mi biblioteca no se en que momento y ya no puedo recuperarlos.**_

 ** _También_** _ **que en este tiempo le he hecho algunas modificaciones a los capítulos por si no reconocen algo de lo que leen.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a valeriaromeroc porque fue la única persona que siguió esta historia a pesar de que ya no actualicé, fuiste como el único rayito de luz que me impulsó a volver a escribirle porque sinceramente ya estaba por borrarla de todos lados.**_


	2. Capitulo 1

Octubre 23 del año 2017  
12:35 horas

Hoy por la tarde el clima es nublado, frió y con mucha niebla, esta no nos permitía ver mucho mas allá de lo que nuestra visión nos dejaba. Justo ahora estoy en la pista de aterrizaje del Shaterdome bajando de un helicóptero que acaba de traernos a mis amigos y a mi para una misión en México, mas específicamente en Baja California. Cuando las hélices de la aeronave dejaron de girar me quedé observando el horizonte momentos antes de que comenzara a llover y me viera obligada a entrar a las instalaciones.

Horas antes nos llamaron comunicándonos el que el abismo se había abierto y que el kaiju que apareció se dirigía aparentemente a las costas de este país, nosotros eramos el único equipo disponible para cumplir con este trabajo ademas de encontrarnos mas próximos a la ubicación donde se nos solicitaba.

Justo ahora llegamos hasta el sitio donde nos colocan los trajes, mis amigos y yo nos quedamos quietos para hacerle la tarea mas sencilla al personal. Extrañamente hoy estaba mas callada de lo normal y Adam se dio cuenta de eso pero antes de poder preguntar algo se encendió el altavoz permitiéndonos oír a Herc Hansen hablarnos sobre el kaiju al que nos enfrentaríamos.

- _Chicos... no podemos explicarles con seguridad a que se están enfrentando_ \- comenzó a decir mientras terminaban de ajustarnos los trajes para poder abordar nuestro Jaeger, ninguno de nosotros se había puesto todavía el casco así que pudimos escuchar fuerte y claro lo siguiente- _éste kaiju es diferente a los demás que hemos visto, hasta ahora es muy poco lo que sabemos, su nombre clave es "Sharpspace" y aun no tiene una categoria definida, es más rápido y grande, sabemos que tiene espinas largas y muy filosas por todo su cuerpo así que deben tener cuidado con eso_ \- después de eso la transmisión se cortó y nos quedamos en silencio dándonos un momento para pensar sobre lo que nos informaron.

-Bueno, entonces ya saben lo que debemos hacer- comenzó a decir Adam- vamos a salir y destruiremos a esa cosa.

-No es tan sencillo como suena, necesitamos un plan- le reprendió Ian mientras se giró a verme esperando una respuesta- ¿Y tu que piensas Alexa?

-No lo se Ian... es muy poca información la que tenemos como para armar una estrategia ahora, independientemente de lo que planeemos ahora no sabemos si funcionará... por eso no me gusta no saber a que me enfrento.

Vi los rostros preocupados de ambos y sabia que era una mala idea hablar de esta forma ahora ya que podría afectarnos en medio del combate. Ellos se vieron entre si por unos instantes sabiendo que quien estaba mas preocupada de los tres era yo, así que intentaron hacerme olvidar ese hecho, aunque sus intentos no fueran suficientes.

-Puees... tenemos una fiesta pendiente, suficientes motivos para volver.

-Dejen de preocuparse, tan solo peleemos como aquella vez con Stonehands, ¿recuerdas como acabamos con él? Peleamos como en nuestras peleas callejeras y dejamos para el final tu salvaje técnica noqueadora- Adam comenzó a dar pequeños saltos como si estuviera boxeando a la vez que tiraba unos cuantos puñetazos con los brazos intentando imitarme y yo lo empuje para que se detuviera pero no pude evitar reírme por lo buena de su actuación.

-Bueno, tan solo piénsalo y verás que todo saldrá bien.- cuando conseguí calmarme por completo solo asentí en dirección a Ian mientras me colocaba el casco. Una vez estuvimos los tres listos, entramos en el casco de MIND y nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares.

Adam en la izquierda controlando el brazo izquierdo, Ian en la derecha con el otro brazo y yo en el centro controlando ambas piernas. Los tres tenemos una técnica llamada "Shock Cyclone" que nos resultó muy efectiva en la batalla con Stonehands, ya en nuestro lugar, comenzamos a enlazarnos.

(...)

Tan solo diez minutos después fuimos depositados por los helicópteros a tres kilómetros de las costas de Baja California e inmediatamente comenzamos a andar por la zona en busca de nuestro objetivo, el cual hasta ahora parecía solo estar dando vueltas en circulo, es como si esperara algo... Empezamos a alejarnos demasiado de la posición que debíamos proteger, pero estábamos detectando movimiento en el frente y creímos que seria mejor atacar directamente.

Cuando llegamos a las coordenadas donde se registró el movimiento, no lográbamos ver mucho, la niebla que apareció por la mañana se volvió aun mas densa que antes. Se escuchó un gruñido bastante cerca y cuando giramos la vista a la derecha lo vimos. Enorme, tan alto como lo era nuestro jaeger y con espinas tan grandes que podrían ser incluso la punta de cualquier edificio.

-¡No puede ser enserio!, esto es mas de lo que podemos aguantar

-¡Es gigante!... Alexa ¿que hacemos?- los chicos me hablaban y yo me encontraba estática en mi lugar, estaba realmente sorprendida, después de ver a Sharpspace por primera vez, este comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia nosotros.

-Preparense para el impacto- coloqué la pierna izquierda en el frente, y justo como un jugador de fútbol americano taclea a otro, fue de esa manera que fuimos golpeados, dimos unos pasos hacia atrás para no caer e intentamos informar al shaterdome de lo que estaba ocurriendo- Herc- no recibí respuesta- ¡Herc! ¿Me oyes?...¿alguien puede escucharnos?- tampoco funcionó, al parecer la comunicación se había cortado, el sistema debió de dañarse por completo.

-Alexa!, ahí viene otra v- Adam ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de terminar la oración, ni nosotros de prepararnos para el golpe, Sharpspace dio una vuelta golpeándonos con su cola, las espinas habían perforado el costado izquierdo del Jaeger haciéndonos retorcer por el dolor, logré mantenernos en pie y decidimos que era nuestro turno de pelear.

Abrimos nuestros cañones y le disparamos en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad, casi no le lastimamos, pero lo estábamos agotando. Cuando se terminaron las municiones, desplegamos las cuchillas del brazo izquierdo, estas eran largas y muy afiladas.

"Solo espero que lo sean", "Debemos terminar con esto" y "hay que matarlo ya" eran pensamientos que teníamos en estos momentos, el enlace volvía innecesario el habla entre nosotros.

Corrimos hacia él y lo golpeamos a un lado del cuello con toda la fuerza que teníamos, pero la cuchillas se rompieron, quedando clavadas en ese lugar. Nos estábamos quedando sin opciones, me empezaba a sentir indefensa y mis amigos pudieron sentirlo, así que nos formamos para hacer el Shock Cyclone como ultima alternativa y empezamos a correr de nuevo. Dimos un largo puñetazo derecho en la cara, después uno izquierdo, le golpeamos por debajo de la mandíbula y por último jalamos su cabeza para estrellarla con nuestra rodilla.

Su cuerpo dejó de moverse por un momento, y para evitar que nos aplastara, lo arrojamos por encima de nuestra cabeza, pero mientras lo arrojamos, su brazo izquierdo se movió tomándonos del torso y nos lanzó lejos.

Aterrizamos en nuestro brazo izquierdo dañando la muñeca del jaeger y fracturando la mía con los sistemas internos del casco, yo solo deje escapar un pequeño jadeo por el dolor, a quien mas le dolió fue a Adam pero pude controlarlo, apoye el jaeger en la rodilla derecha para poder ponernos de pie pero cuando eleve la mirada para ver a mi objetivo este ya se había movido, se encontraba de pie delante de mi y su mano derecha estaba por darnos justo en la cara, sostuvimos su muñeca pero el golpe fue tan contundente que no fuimos capaces de detenerlo y sus garras se habían clavado en el casco profundamente.

Una de ellas entro tan profundo y atino justo en el medio del visor atorándose en mi arnés, apenas tuve la oportunidad de agacharme lo suficiente para que no me diera en la cabeza, la garra seguía penetrando la cabeza del jaeger y provoco que me empujara hacia atrás, el arnés fue arrancado de su lugar y comenzó a atravesar el casco, escuche los apenas audibles llamados de mis amigos y sentí una presión dolorosa en el pecho por el miedo que los tres teníamos, me mando a volar al agua sin saber si, para mi buena o mala suerte, pero seguía consciente durante la caída. El arnés me dio unas cuantas descargas eléctricas en cuanto toque el agua y comenzaba a hundirme, recordé que había caído muy cerca de un muelle de madera así que comencé a liberarme de los seguros que me ataban a la maquina de choques que se volvió mi arnés, para subir a la superficie y cuando consegui salír del agua respiré todo el aire que pude.

Escuche de nuevo el rugido bestial de Sharpspace, así que lo busque con la mirada y lo vi como fue que estrello a MIND contra uno de los grandes edificios que estaba entrando la ciudad, este cayo estrepitosamente aplastando muchas de las estructuras como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, ¿en que momento ese animal pudo avanzar tanto y llegar a la costa?

Yo seguía tirada en el suelo del muelle intentando reponerme, al yo ser el soporte de las piernas de MIND y estar desconectada de él, no podría mantenerse en pie, pero tampoco estaba moviendo sus brazos, su estado era completamente inerte, me levante sintiendo débiles mis piernas, temblorosas... la sensación duro poco ya que pude estabilizarme, deseaba poder ayudar a mis amigos y sacarlos de esa maquina.

Cuando Sharpspace estaba apunto de dar su siguiente golpe, inconscientemente extendí mi brazo derecho como si así fuera a detenerlo, en la parte del antebrazo me fueron desplegadas las pantallas con algunos sistemas del jaeger, el brazo derecho del jaeger también se había movido un poco, eso significaba que no me había salido por completo del enlace y que aun podía molerlo, revise los signos vitales de Adam e Ian, Adam estaba inconsciente e Ian no le faltaba mucho para estar como él, su actividad cerebral era baja, ambos debían de tener unas heridas algo graves así que debía terminar con esto ya.

Corrí como pude hacia la cabeza de MIND para sacar a mis amigos, desactive el enlace en ellos y lo redirigí hacia mi mando, evitando que sufrieran mas daño y los lleve uno por uno dentro del edificio que estuviera con una mejor condición para que ahí estuvieran "seguros".

Salí de nuevo a la calle y presione un botón del casco que se encuentra del lado izquierdo, este sirve para ver en la pantalla de mi casco directamente lo que el jaeger veía, su visor estaba roto, pero no significaba que quedara ciego. Cuando la opción quedo habilitada, veía hacia el cielo nublado, y levante a MIND, era la primera vez que lo movía yo sola y fue una tarea complicada, era mas pesado hacer los movimientos y requería de mas fuerza.

Sharpspace escucho cuando mi jaeger se puso en pie y se giro por un momento a verlo, aun podía dar algo de batalla así que no me detendría, yo estaba en el muelle donde anteriormente salí del agua y desde ahí era que movía los sistemas de MIND. Llame su atención arrojandole directo a la cabeza un barco pesquero, logre hacer que se molestara y regreso hacia donde el jaeger, cuando estuvo mas cerca de mi, lo tome por la cabeza y lo jale hacia el mar, este comenzó a arañar la espalda de MIND y yo sentía el dolor que provocaba, pero ya no me era tan fuerte.

Una ves estuvimos mas lejos de la ciudad, lo solté lo suficientemente rápido sin darle tiempo para atacar como para girarme y golpearlo con ambas manos hechas puño en la nuca, mandando su cabeza hacia el suelo, el golpe fue lo verdaderamente fuerte como para lograr romper algunas de sus espinas. Su contraataque fue bastante rápido ya que cuando se levanto me golpeo con su cabeza en el torso haciéndome caer de senton hacia atrás, después volvió a girar haciendo que de su cola se desprendieran varias de sus espinas...

"Con que esa era tu arma maldito..."

Algunas de estas rozaron el cuerpo del jaeger dañando su coraza pero provocandome a mi unos cortes en la pantorrilla y hombro derecho, junto con un pequeño corte en el cuello del lado izquierdo, aunque hubo una espina que quedo atorada debajo del antebrazo derecho cuando intente cubrirme la cara, las demás simplemente quedaron clavadas en el suelo y edificios detrás de mi. Cuando Sharpspace corrió hacia mi en lo que yo me ponía de pie, con la intención de morder mi casco, desvié su cabeza empujándolo con ambas manos hacia arriba y la espina que estaba atorada en el antebrazo se clavo un poco profundo en su cara, haciéndolo retroceder e intentar sacarla pero le resulto inútil.

Fue en ese momento que comprendí que si sus espinas podían lastimar su filosa piel, podrían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para usarlas de arma.

Me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude ya que tantos golpes comenzaron a afectar la velocidad del jaeger, fui a hacia donde estaban clavadas las espinas que anteriormente me arrojo Sharpspace y tome las que pude. Aprovechando que este seguía intentando sacar la espina que heria su cara, le arroje fuerte una de estas, se clavo en el costado izquierdo del Kaiju provocando una herida profunda y haciendo que la criatura dejara lo que hacia para prestar atención en la pelea.

Este comenzaba a querer correr hacia mi y yo le lancé a diestra y siniestra cuantas espinas tenia. Para cuando comenzaron a acabarse, la bestia había sido apaciguada y su cuerpo cayo rendido en el mar, tenia múltiples heridas grandes y había perdido mucha de su sangre pero aun no estaba muerto.

Tome una sola espina mas y camine hacia donde Sharpspace estaba, me arrodille a un lado de su cabeza y sostuve en ambas manos la que seria el arma con la que acabaría su vida. Alce mis manos y clave la espina en su cabeza reuniendo toda las fuerza que tenia, dejando escapar al mismo tiempo un grito desgarrador que dejaba saber al mundo el dolor que me había causado... en ese mismo instante, por fin había terminado con ese monstruo.

(...)

Regrese a la ciudad, hacia el edificio donde había dejado a Adam e Ian, todas las calles estaban vacías por completo, la gente aun debe tener miedo por salir de los refugios. Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Ian estaba completamente consciente, el estado de Adam no había cambiado mucho, no dijimos nada en ese momento, solo me dedique a levantar el cuerpo de Adam y sacarlo del edificio, lo lleve a la calle y lo recosté en el suelo, recargan dolo en un escombro que quedo inclinado, después regrese por Ian y cuando entre me dijo:

-¿Que ha pasado?- no quería hablar aun y opte porque mejor lo viera él, así que solo lo puse de pie y lo saque de caballito, Ian era mas liviano de Adam y estaba consciente, eso me ayudaría a que el se agarrara de mi cuello.

Cuando lo estaba sacando del edificio, hacia la izquierda se podían ver los estragos de Sharpspace cuando entro en la ciudad y hacia la derecha, se veía su cuerpo que quedo varado en las aguas poco profundas, pero no había señales de MIND por ningún lado. Acerque a Ian a los escombros donde deje a Adam y lo deje allí.

-¿Tu has hecho eso?- no le respondí...- Alexa responde, ¿que fue lo que paso?.

-La historia es algo... larga

-Tengo tiempo, dime- me puse de pie y camine hacia el medio de la calle, debíamos de regresar al shaterdome cuanto antes- Alex, ¡estas sangrando!

-Tu también lo estas haciendo y no te he dicho nada aun- gire mi cabeza para verlo por encima del hombro y tenia razón, estaba dejando un camino de sangre, mire mi pantorrilla derecha y pude ver mejor el corte que tenia, no era profundo pero sangraba mucho.- debemos irnos...

-¿Y como piensas que- ignore en ese momento lo que el decía y moví a MIND para traerlo a la calle en la que estábamos, lo hice arrodillarse, bajar sus manos y juntarlas en forma de canasta en el suelo para poder subirnos ahí- ... lo hagamos?... ¿como puedes hacer eso?

-No lo se... simplemente pude hacerlo- fui a por Adam y lo cargue para subirlo en una de las manos de MIND y lo acomode ahí, después subí a Ian y lo acomode en la otra para finalmente colocarme yo en medio de los dos y mantener mis manos en la posición en que las tenia nuestro jaeger.

Puse de pie a MIND y lo hice avanzar con rumbo al shaterdome. El viaje iba a ser algo largo pero sabia que podríamos hacerlo, y para matar el tiempo decidí explicarle a Ian lo que paso después de que los saque a ambos del jaeger.

-Después que los dejara en la ciudad, desvié los sistemas del jaeger para poder controlarlo yo, levante a MIND y pelee como pude contra Sharpspace... resulto que sus propias espinas eran lo único que podría dañarlo, pude matarlo y volver con ustedes, y ahora henos aquí...

-Ya veo... debió de ser muy duro para ti sola hacer todo eso

Mi vista comenzó a verse afectada por una gran pesadez, estaba muy cansada en este punto, tanto física como mentalmente.

-No te duermas..- Ian intento reprenderme y yo se que se sentía de la misma manera que yo- ¿donde estas herida?

-Muñeca izquierda, pantorrilla y hombro derecho, cortes en el torso y cuello lado izquierdo y golpes múltiples a lo largo del cuerpo. Gracias por mantenerme despierta- le mostré una débil sonrisa por el cansancio.

-De nada, ya sabes que estoy para ayudarte.

Comenzaba a distinguir a lo lejos el Shaterdome y trate de avanzar un poco mas rápido sin dejar la posición de las manos. Una vez allí baje las manos de MIND sobre el suelo del helipuerto, ya habían equipos médicos con camillas esperando en ese lugar por nosotros, pude ver entre las personas a Herc, él siempre se había preocupado por nosotros desde que nos unimos a PanPacific, fue como un tutor para nosotros y siempre se lo agradecí.

Una vez bajaron a mis amigos de las manos, abrí estas un poco solo lo suficiente para que yo pudiera bajar mis piernas y ponerme de pie, alejé las manos de MIND y lo hice enderezarse, para cuando desactive el enlace entre nosotros, este dejó caer sus brazos y agachó un poco su cabeza. Yo seguía simplemente de pie en el mismo lugar con los ojos llorosos y Herc se acercó a mi, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, mis piernas flaquearon haciéndome caer, él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para atraparme, sin siquiera importarle si se manchaba de sangre.

-Tranquila, ya todo se termino- escondió mi cara en su cuello, varias lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, él limpio algunas con su pulgar y paso su mano por mi frente, intente levantar mi mano apenas logrando tocar su mejilla y ya sin poder mas, cerré mis ojos quedando así inconsciente...


	3. Capitulo 2

Desperté en una habitación de hospital conectada a muchas maquinas, la luz era insoportable y me sentía muy agotada, desorientada... vacía.

Intenté moverme pero me dolía increíblemente todo, miré hacia abajo y mis ojos ardieron en el momento en que lo vi... mi cuerpo se encuentra lleno de moretones oscuros, algunos eran casi negros, mi muñeca izquierda estaba inmovilizada "recuerdo que... ¿me la fracture en una caída?, vi una venda en mi pantorrilla derecha "ese corte fue con una espina de Sharpspace..." y entonces recordé el corte que también tenia en el costado izquierdo del torso, palpé la venda y supuse que se trataba de una herida grande.

Inhale profundo y lo sentí, sentí el dolor tan profundo que me dejó sin el aire.

Me intenté levantar a pesar del dolor y logré sentarme en la camilla, las lágrimas comenzaron y no dejaban de caer por mi rostro, las múltiples heridas que tenia punzaban dolorosamente.

En una silla de la habitación había una mochila y la pude reconocer "es de Adam...", me bajé lento de la cama, me desconecte del suero y los demás sensores y me acerqué a revisar su contenido. Lo que había dentro era ropa mía junto con mis botines _"_ _estaba_ _usando_ _esto_ _antes_ _de_ _subir_ _al_ _jaeger_ _..."_ , la gorra de Adam y la bufanda de Ian, en un bolsillo de la mochila estaban los gafetes de PanPacific y las placas de la ARMY que los tres teníamos.

Tomé mis cosas y comencé a cambiarme, ninguna enfermera entró en la habitación en ningún momento como para hacerme volver a la cama, tuve tiempo suficiente para vestirme con cuidado.

Cuando terminé, abrí la puerta y me asome al pasillo, no había nadie, salí con algo de normalidad aunque me costaba bastante caminar, me apoye en la pared izquierda del pasillo y me deslizaba para avanzar.

Las puertas de las habitaciones tenían los nombres de los pacientes, esperaba por lo menos haber sido internada en el mismo hospital que mis amigos... Llegue a las sale de espera, y tenia la intención de cruzarla sin que me vieran, pero para mi buena suerte, muchos de los que estaban ahí eran de las familias de Adam e Ian, estaban sus padres y hermanos.

Intente rodearlos a todos pero no sirvió de mucho, Herc, que también se encontraba en la sala, pudo verme y se levantó de su asiento, se acerco hasta tenerlo justo enfrente y sin que los demás lo escucharan susurró:

-¿Alexandra? ¿cuando despertaste y que haces fuera de tu cama?

-Ellos...- jadee- ¿donde están?

-Ellos están bien ahora, tienes que volver a tu cuarto- puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y quiso girarme sin lastimarme pero hice un poco de fuerza para evitarlo.

-No, necesito verlos- tome una de sus manos y la cubrí con las mías- por favor, llévame con ellos...

Pude ver cómo se debatía sobre hacerlo o no y juro que si se tardaba un poco mas, las piernas me flanquearían de nuevo como aquella vez en el Shaterdome, y tendrían que arrastrarme de regreso al cuarto.

-esta bien, pero solo será un momento y luego volverás a tu habitación, las enfermeras se darán cuenta de que no estas y te meterás en mas problemas, además tengo que avisar de que ya despertaste.

Herc P.O.V.

Después de que aceptara el trato, le di a Alexa mi saco para cubrirla mejor, ya que solo tenía puesta su playera blanca y su chaqueta negra, que era la ropa que estaba dentro de la mochila que dejé en su habitación, pero la realidad es que estaba haciendo mas frío, tal vez ella no lo haya sentido, pero es que lleva dos semanas durmiendo.

Después del incidente aquel día, Adam llegó inconsciente desde que regresó en MIND a la costa e Ian seguía despierto para cuando llegaron al hospital, los tres habían sido sometidos a cirugías de emergencia para cerrar los cortes que tenían, el estado de los chicos era estable pero ambos cayeron en coma y ella..., Alexa se desmayo en cuanto piso tierra firme, sus golpes y cortes que tenia fueron mas graves por lo que le inducieron un coma para poder tratarla mejor y evitar que se lastimara si es que se movía "cosa que de todos modos paso...".

La medicación que le dieron era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dormirla por lo menos tres semanas en lo que su cuerpo se adaptaba a lo puntos, cerraba sus heridas y recibía transfusiones sanguíneas, su recuperación fue bastante rápida ya que los doctores dijeron que no podría mantenerse en pie por si sola cuando despertara.

Entramos en la habitación de los chicos ya que sus padres pidieron que estuvieran juntos, el cuarto sólo tenia capacidad para dos y era mejor poner a dos hombres en el mismo, por eso Alexa estaba aparte.

Alexa se paro en medio de las dos camillas de los chicos y tomó las manos de cada uno.

-sus manos están frías, ambos están en coma...- ella miraba hacia la ventana del cuarto mientras me hablaba y acariciaba las manos con sus pulgares. Su confesión me había sorprendido dejándome por dos segundos sin que decir.

-¿como puedes saberlo?- dirigió su mirada a un monitor que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de ambas camillas.

-esa maquina de allá registra la actividad cerebral del paciente, si esa linea se detiene... esta muerto.

-¿donde aprendiste eso?

\- la verdadera pregunta seria ¿porque no me los dijiste?- suspire sintiéndome derrotado y miré hacia otro lado evitando encontrarme con su expresión.

-la verdad no sabia como reaccionarias.- Alexa se giró hacia mi, y cuando la miré sus ojos estaban algo rojizos, estaba por acercarme para poder abrazarla pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejándonos ver entrar a los padres de los chicos, los cuatro adultos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Anexa de pie en la habitación, cosa que es normal ya que ella era la que tenia el peor diagnóstico.

-¿que hace ella aquí?- dijo un poco golpeado el padre de Ian y le respondí:

-acaba de despertar.

-eso no responde a la pregunta- fue el turno de la madre de Ian para hablar.

-solo quería ver a mis amigos y saber como estaban.

-las visitas estaban prohibidas y nos acaban de dar oportunidad de entrar a verlos, ¡nosotros somos sus familias, no tenias derecho de entrar de esta manera!

La madre de Adam se acerco hasta donde yo estaba de pie y me reclamó:

-tu perfectamente sabias esto y aun así la trajiste

-cariño tranquila- su esposo se acercó intentando calmarla y la hizo girar hacia él- ella también puede estar aquí.

-escucha, yo llevo dos semanas esperando para poder ver a mi hijo, cuando resulta que alguien mas ya pudo hacerlo, por ella fue que ambos se quisieron volver pilotos, esto es su culpa ¿como me pides que me calme?

-Mira sus golpes y puntos- dijo apuntándole con su mirada a donde esta ella de pie, mientras esta les observaba fijamente- ella esta igual o peor de herida que ellos dos juntos.

-¿Dos semanas?- su comentario logro atraer la atención de todos los presentes dejándonos a la espera de que continuase- ¿he estado durmiendo por dos semanas?

-si, y hubiera sido mejor que ellos fueran quienes despertaran...- lo que dijo provoco un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, ya habían hablado demasiado y no pensaba quedarme ni un momento mas a ver como le humillaban.

-Alexa debemos irnos- tome su muñeca y dije lo anterior sin dejar de ver a los adultos que están de pie delante mio en estos momentos, su mano se soltó delicadamente de la mía y la mire debido a que aun continuo su silencio, encontrándome con un rostro duro y frío, dolido, con sus ojos rojos, ardiendo por poder contener su lágrimas. Su espalda que se encontraba un poco jorobada por el dolor de sus heridas, se ergio completamente hasta quedar totalmente firme.

-Sera mejor que me valla, así que si me disculpan...- la voz con la que hablo era una rasposa, era mas clara y denotaba su molestia, pero sus facciones eran realmente tranquilas.

Avanzo directo hacia la puerta dejándome con los padres de los chicos, el padre de Adam me veía apenado, y no podía distinguir hacia donde estaba dirigida la pena, si por lo que dijo su mujer o por el como trataron a Alexa. Seguí los pasos de ella y justo antes de salir les dije:

-ellos se avergonzarían de ustedes, es su hermana y siempre se los han dejado en claro... espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

Salí de la habitación y busque a Alexa en el pasillo pero no la veía, camine hacia el final de este y me di cuenta de que se dirigía hacia su habitación, entre en silencio después de ella y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

-sera mejor que le hables a una enfermera mientras yo me vuelvo a poner la bata

-estas segura de que quieres que haga esto, ¿no quietes que te de unos minutos a solas?...-lo que le habían dicho momento antes había sido algo muy duro, inclusive yo me habría sentido mal, no sabia como podía estar tan tranquila- ¿realmente estas bien?

-no...- me dio una sonrisa triste sin siquiera mirarme- pero quiero que me firmen un alta medica para poder salir de este condenado hospital ahora mismo.

-¿estas loca?, en este estado no podrás llegar ni a tu casa

-no te preocupes por eso, solo quiero ir a atenderme en otro hospital... no sería muy cómodo estarme encontrando con ellos después de oír lo que dijeron ¿cierto?, solo quiero esto por un tiempo, nada mas.

-de acuerdo, entonces iré a hablarle a la enfermera, te daré 5 minutos para que te vistas con la bata, no voy a tardar mucho ¿esta bien?

-vale vale, que te apuesto que me monto un teatro y no se darán cuenta de que me he ido- fue uno más de sus intentos fallidos por levantarse su propio animo, no era muy convincente pero no dije nada y eso fue lo ultimo que se dijo antes de que yo saliera por esa puerta.

Alexandra P.O.V.

Cuando Herc cerro la puerta, espere unos segundos antes de ponerme de pie, tenia muchas cosas para pensar en estos momentos y mientras volvía a cambiarme, que esta vez lo estaba haciendo mucho mas rápido y con extremo cuidado para no romper mis puntos, recordé cuando decidimos unirnos a Pan Pacific, los padres de Adam e Ian no estaban de acuerdo al inicio, pero después de que los chicos les hablaran con tanto entusiasmo acerca de esto, poco a poco fueron abriéndose a las opiniones, y si, puede que lo hayan querido hacer porque en un inicio yo les convencí para que lo hiciéramos, antes eramos los mejores en las peleas callejeras, ya nos había tocado antes que alguno peleara con algún arma blanca, pero sabíamos como defendernos, y estando nosotros tres juntos eramos imparables... ellos tienen razón, yo los arrastre a un mundo lleno de problemas e inseguridad, aquel al que yo le llamo _"realidad"_ , ellos no tenían la necesidad de tener que trabajar, sus padres lo hacían y ganan perfectamente bien, tenían una muy buena escuela y confortables casas, lo tenían prácticamente todo y aun así prefirieron dejarlo de lado y estar conmigo, es por eso que se volvieron mis hermanos y los mejores compañeros de equipo, todo esto ha sido culpa mía... _"soy un_ _monstruo_ _..."_. Volví a dejar todo en la mochila y para cuando Herc regreso acompañado de la enfermera yo ya me encontraba en la camilla con una cara de que me habían dado con centenares de granadas.

Después de todo esto y justo antes de salir, Herc me peleo mucho el que me fuera a su departamento por unos días, pero por mas que rechace su oferta se negó a llevarme a mi casa, casa que por cierto, comparto con los chicos. Así que en estos momentos solo llevo la mochila y la ropa que tengo puesta hacia el departamento de Herc, el es un hombre atractivo, bueno, soltero en estos momentos y se que tiene un hijo uno o dos años mayor que yo.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de entrada, dos segundos después se escucho como dieron un fuerte portazo, yo di un pequeño brinco en mi lugar por la impresión y Herc que estaba delante mio suspiró derrotado.

-Es mi hijo, hace rato le mande un mensaje diciendo que te traía acá y no le pareció mucho la idea... se llama Chuck.

-¿Tu hijo estaba en contra y aun así me trajiste? creí que no te causaba molestias y por lo que veo era todo lo contrario, así que lo mejor sera que me valla.

-No Alexa, el ya esta grande y debe de comprender, siempre le he dado lo que el quiere y se que es un buen chico pero ahora que quiero que entienda, no lo hace, mejor olvidemos lo que paso y déjame voy a hacer la cena

-¿Sabes cocinar?- enarque una ceja de manera curiosa porque desde que conozco a este hombro nunca había imaginado que hiciera la cena.

-No muy bien, pero en algún momento me tendrá que salir- y dicho esto entro en la cocina, me puse de pie riéndome en pequeñas carcajadas y, caminando por donde el lo hizo, llegue a la cocina.- debías de quedarte en la sala mientras preparo la comida.

-Tu lo has dicho "debía" mas no lo hice- estaba quitándome la chaqueta, dejándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas alrededor de la isla de la cocina, y antes de tocar cualquier cosa me detuvo- déjame ayudarte con esto.

-Has caso Alexa y ve a la sala, puedes ver televisión- me entrego mi chaqueta y me dio la vuelta por los hombros

-Oye, si en los entrenamientos no le hice caso a mis superiores y aún así me volví piloto, ¿porque tendría que obedecerte a ti?

-Tus heridas, así de simple- en este punto ya me estaba empujando levemente para sacarme de la cocina.

-Al diablo con las heridas, estoy bien... es mas, te propongo un trato

-Te escucho- detuvo su empuje y supe que debía de elegir muy bien mis palabras para que el hiciera lo que mas me convenía en estos momentos.

-¿Que te parece si yo hago o hacemos juntos la cena y paso la noche aquí?, pero solo esta noche

-No lo se, necesitas descansar mas tiempo

-Tranquilo, pienso tomar un taxi a mi casa mañana e ir a ver un doctor por la tarde, voy a estarme cuidando y tu seras el primero en saberlo ¿de acuerdo?

Después de que quedara cerrado nuestro trato, ambos entramos de nuevo en la cocina, Herc me mostró las cosas que tenia en las alacenas y que me podrían servir para hacer la cena. Yo me concentre en cocinar mientras Herc sacaba algunos platos y vasos para preparar la mesa a la vez que me contaba sobre los combates que tuvieron otros pilotos con algunos de los primeros Kaijus, lo que había aprendido de estos combates y unas anécdotas de lo que le ha pasado en los Shaterdoms que ha visitado.

Siempre me había gustado platicar con Herc a pesar de que yo no dijera mucho, puesto que es cómoda su presencia, los chicos y yo le tomamos cariño desde que lo conocemos, y por mi parte ese era el cariño que yo le daría a mi padre _"de haberlo tenido claro"_. Al final termine haciendo una pasta de tallarines en salsa blanca y un guisado de carne de res.

Comencé a servir en los platos y cuando me di la vuelta para dejar el que traía en la mano en la isla de la cocina, me encuentro con Herc clavándole el dedo al guisado para poder probarlo.

-Deja ahí- le di un pequeño pellizco en el brazo y éste retiro la mano- pareces un niño haciendo eso.

-Quería probar el sabor.

-Pues hubieras esperado un poco mas, no meterle el dedo- le pase su tenedor y cuchara, serví las porciones para su hijo y coloqué los platos delante de donde yo me sentaría, a la izquierda de Herc.

-Déjame voy a hablarle.

Comencé a comer y a tomar tranquilamente de mi café, me quede sola en la cocina durante un rato pero podía escuchar perfectamente el como se alzaban mutuamente la voz, el volumen no era demasiado alto pero sabía que era culpable por esta situación.

-Dice que no tiene hambre- si yo no se reconocer que necesito ayuda, este hombre no sabe como mentir.

-Mentiroso, se escucho perfectamente todo...- dije mientras cerraba los ojos con la mano hecha puño debajo de la mesa- de verdad lo siento por todo esto, _prometo no causar mas molestias._

-No te preocupes por eso, tendré que hablar con él eso es todo.

El resto de nuestra cena fue tranquila, un poco silenciosa pero buena. Cuando llegó el momento de irnos a dormir, tome mi medicamento y Herc me ayudo a armar el sofá-cama, le di las buenas buenas noches y me recosté.

A pesar de que estaba agotada no podía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en Adam e Ian y de como regresaría a casa mañana sin que ellos me acompañen. Pense en nuestra forma de vivir tan relajados, tan ajenos a los problemas de los demás, nosotros tres eramos felices de esa manera, y comenzaron a surgir preguntas, pero la que era mas importante: ¿como podíamos vivir el día a día sabiendo que podíamos morir en cualquier momento?, ya sea en tierra como pilotando un jaeger.

Y mientras estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, escuche sonido a mi lado izquierdo, abrí los ojos y gire lentamente mi cabeza sin levantarme encontrándome por primera vez con Chuck, este estaba dándome la espalda entrando en la cocina, no es que hiciera mucho ruido o algo así pero yo tenia mis sentidos del oído y la vista bastante agudizados.

A Chuck yo nunca le conocí en persona, solo le había visto en fotografías y sabia algunas cosas de él porque Herc me hablaba acerca suyo. Cuando salio de la cocina, lo hizo con un vaso en la mano, encendí la lampara que esta junto al sillón, él se detuvo y se giró a verme, yo en ese momento me senté y baje los pies de la cama.

-Te vez horrible...- hice el mayor es fuerzo por no reírme porque el torso dolía como el infierno cuando hacia eso, pero sonreí por su comentario.

-Gracias, pero por lo menos estoy viva.

-Mala suerte para mi en todo caso...- fruncí mi ceño un poco molesta y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-¿perdón?.

-Tan solo espero que te vallas de aquí cuanto antes, es todo.- quiso seguir su camino pero lo detuve sujetando su brazo.

-No se que demonio sucede contigo y no me interesa, pero debes saber que no me he quedado aquí por voluntad propia- se safo bruscamente de mi agarre y literalmente estallo en ira.

-¿a no?, ¡¿entonces porque?!

-Shhhhhh! baja la voz- comencé a susurrar, por que si Herc se despertaba y nos encontraba discutiendo, solo se volvería mas grande el problema- podríamos despertarlo- me rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y comenzó a susurrar también.

-¿que porque te has quedado?

-se negó a llevarme a mi casa y me a traído aquí, también me dijo que te molesto mi presencia así que le he dicho que solo me quedaría hoy y me iría mañana por la mañana.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo entre nosotros y no se en que momento me puse de pie pero ya no se dijo nada mas, el solo simplemente regreso a su cuarto y se encerró allí. Suspire pesadamente y camine hacia la ventana de la cocina, a pesar de no tener la mejor vista, ver el cielo nocturno me relajaba, tantas cosas habían pasado y tanto había por hacer que no estaba segura de lo que me depararía el destino.


End file.
